


Sick Magician

by saffrondawn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After juggling work and Cabeswater, Adam's head cold gets worse and Ronan asks Cabeswater for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Magician

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure how I feel about this.

It started with a sneeze.

Adam kept repeating it was nothing, but Ronan could feel his cold hands and cheeks, how he was breathing through his mouth more, and how he worked more than he slept. Ronan was tired from staying awake to drive back to St. Agnes after Adam's shift and keeping watch as his boyfriend's dreams were plagued by Cabeswater's constant chattering. Adam was getting worse and Ronan respected when he said it was fine and didn't question him.

But Ronan had gone into his dreams, to beg Cabeswater to listen, but the forest wouldn't. It acted like it wanted to kill Adam instead of helping him. And Ronan was done with the forest.

He had woken from a dream where Cabeswater refused again and stormed out of his room-- which was normal-- to find Gansey and Blue poring over the journal and Noah staring at Ronan with a look of knowing what happened. Ronan grabbed his keys an was out the door without realizing his three friends were close behind.

The group peeled out of Monmouth and out to St. Agens without a word. Ronan's usual aggressive behavior was worse tenfold by Cabeswater's lack of help. He was pissed and he didn't care if his friends knew.

When the BMW reached the church parking lot, Ronan bolted out and up to the church. As he ran to Adam's apartment, he pulled his dream key and inserted it into the lock. When the door slammed open, he found Adam shivering in his sleep, the thin blanket on top of him, barely covering his body. The sweatshirts, sweatpants, and pair of socks weren't keeping him warm enough.

Ronan fell to Adam's side and threaded his fingers through his soaked hair, “Adam. Adam, wake up please.”

The boy's eyes opened and he briefly smiled, “We going to Cabeswater?” His voice sounded weak and hoarse he hadn't used it in weeks.

“Ronan?” A voice behind him whispered. He turned to see Noah more frightened than he had been in a while. “Something's wrong.”

At that, Ronan scooped Adam into his arms and carried back to the car. They made it to the bottom of the stairs before reading Gansey and Blue. Ronan turned to Gansey, “You're driving. We're going to the witches.” He didn't pay attention to them as he gingerly set Adam in the backseat and crawled in so that the weak boy was a little more comfortable. He felt the car move and hoped Gansey knew it was important to get there as quickly as possible.

“You work yourself to death, don't care of yourself, “Ronan whispered into Adam's good ear as he held him to his chest. “And you got sick with a fucking cold, but still work yourself. And Cabeswater not letting you go.”

The car skidded to a halt. With Gansey's help, Ronan got Adam into his arms again and up to the open door of Fox Way. The witches gathered around a couch, ready for Adam. Ronan hissed at the women as he lay Adam down and kneeled on the floor next to him. He kept running his fingers through Adam's hair and could feel the sick boy closer and closer to him. Adam's sickness was getting worse. His breathing sounded more labored than before. Despite the warmth of the room, Adam was shaking even more. His face was dripping with sweat and groans were escaping his barely parted lips.

“What's wrong with him?” Ronan whispered to anyone in the room.

“Cabeswater,” Maura responded.

“Yes, I fucking know Cabeswater. But why?” Ronan snapped.

“Ronan,” Gansey stepped forward, “We know how you're feeling--”

“No,” Ronan screamed as he stood away from Adam. “You don't understand. You can't possibly understand. “ He breathed heavily and turned back to see Calla kneeling next to Adam. Her own hands were running through his hair and along his face. Her eyes were closed, but her brows kept crinkling like she was solving a puzzle. Finally, after several long minutes, she slowly opened her eyes, “Maura's right.”

Ronan let out an angry groan, “And I said no shit, Sherlock.”

Calla stood quickly and went head to head with Ronan. “Listen here, snake. We all knew it was Cabeswater, but now we have more answers. That boy works himself to death and Cabeswater wants more. But he can't give enough to that forest. He got sick, normal head cold. That would have gone away if he had taken care of himself. You know he didn't. He got worse when that forest wanted more.”

There was silence in the room as the group processed what Calla had said. Ronan's balance teetered until he was leaning over Adam. “What do we do?”

Calla and Maura exchanged looks with Orla, who nodded and left the room. They waited until she returned with a thick blanket and pillow. She gently lifted Adam's head and placed the pillow underneath. “You'll sleep while connected with him. You'll be able to show Cabeswater what they're doing.”

Ronan scoffed, “This forest sounds like a petulant child.”

“Are you going to try it or not?” Blue's voice sounded frustrated over full of concern now.

Ronan rolled her eyes, but he gently maneuvered on the couch so he was laying next to Adam with the sleeping boy's head on his shoulder, Roman's left arm holding him as close to him as possible, and their remaining arms around their waists. Orla covered them to their shoulders with the thick blanket.

Ronan felt himself falling asleep to Adam's reluctant breathing. He found himself walking through the familiar woods to where a healthy looking Adam slept on a bed of high grass. He stepped forward, but was stopped with an invisible push to his chest. Cabeswater was stopping him.

“No, we aren't doing this shit. I begged and pleaded. You're killing him. You only see him like this.” Ronan pointed to the healthy Adam he desperately wanted back. “But he isn't.” As if reading his mind, the Adam in the grass changed to how he looked on the couch in Fox Way. “Please. You can't kill him.”

Ronan was expecting an immediate response, but he was only met with Cabeswater pushing him out of the dream. He could hear a group of people scurrying around and a few fingers threading through his hair. He didn't have to open his eyes to know those callous hardened fingers he loved to watch. He opened his eyes to see Adam's tired face.

“My hero.”

“I would do it anytime.” Ronan pulled Adam even closer, “You have to take better care of yourself. I can't go through that again.”

“Don't worry. I won't.”


End file.
